


One More Move

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rainy Days, it’s ollies birthday wooo, kisses and smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Short Tohnny fic for the iconic Ollie’s birthday, happy sweet 16!
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Tim Shepard
Kudos: 2





	One More Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivegully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivegully/gifts).



There was always something about the rain that comforted both Johnny and Tim. 

For Tim it was the way it reminded him of late night slushing wet baseball games and hiding under bleachers, which maybe wasn’t the safest decision but he didn’t regret a single memory of it. 

For Johnny it was the way it drowned out everything else in the world going on and how it nearly wrapped him in a kind of hug he always missed. 

So it kind of became an unsaid routine for the two of them that whenever it’s rainy for them to stop whatever they were doing. Park the car, pause the conversation, and just sit down and watch the rain pour. 

Johnny would lean his head against Tim’s shoulder and Tim would wrap his arm around Johnny’s waist and rest his head on Johnny’s, breathing in their shared shampoo. 

And that’s where they were now, sitting on Tim Shepard’s front porch, under the canopy that was by some miracle hanging on, watching the rain pour over the cold streets of Tulsa. 

Tim placed a soft gentle kiss on Johnny’s temple and lingered to breathe the scent of his boyfriend in. It was something that he couldn’t get enough of, no matter how familiar it was. 

“When did we get to be such old men” Johnny chuckled lightly, playing with Tim’s hand in his. 

“Who are you calling old?” Tim lifted his head from Johnny’s to try and meet his eyes with a playful smirk.   
Johnny just smiled and continued to play with Tim’s hand lovingly, grazing his fingertips over Tim’s scarred knuckles. 

“You’re the old sap here, Cade, if anyone.”

“Shut up, I know you’re enjoying this just as much as I am” Johnny teased and brought Tim’s hand up to place a tender kiss on each one of his fingers. 

Before Johnny, Tim wasn’t used to this kind of affection and comfort. He wasn’t aware a relationship could be this soft and this sweet. He didn’t know he could love someone so deeply and so truly until he loved Johnny. And he had no idea someone could love him so strongly in the same way. Johnny felt like a gift with every kiss and every sweet talking word. 

“I am” Tim smiled and brought his hand under Johnny’s chin to hold it so he could meet his eyes “I love it.”

Johnny leaned into Tim’s touch with a sober smile and look in his eyes that made Tim’s stomach do flips even after two years, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tim rubbed a circle on the side of Johnny’s cheek near his jawline. Admiring the fact that he and only he could hold and love Johnny in this way. And he pulled him in for a kiss. 

No matter how abrupt their kisses were, every single one still felt like the very first. 

Their first kiss was in the pouring rain, what better would you expect from them. There was nothing but but everything that was memorable about it. There was no big speech or heartbreaking stare down; it was just the two of them, alone, outside Buck’s bar, in the rain, locked at the lips and tied together by the heart. 

“You’re so beautiful, Johnny” Tim sighed, his hand still cupping his lover's face. 

“Tell me something new, Timmy, don’t let all your moves run dry” Johnny smirked tauntingly. 

“You wanna see my moves do you?”

“Mhmm.”

“Do you now?”

“Mhmm.”

“Dance with me.”

Johnny didn’t know whether to raise an eyebrow or blush, he probably did both, but there was no way he was going to shoot down a slow dance. 

“Always.”

Tim grinned wider and stood up, offering out his hand to Johnny as he stepped back under the rain becoming instantly drenched. 

“Tim! You’re crazy” Johnny was definitely shocked now. But the smirk on Tim’s wet face, hair already plastered to his forehead, made Johnny’s stomach churn now. 

“I told you, you haven’t seen all my moves yet” Tim unsuccessfully wiped the water droplets off his face “dance with me, Johnny Cade.”

Johnny laughed and shook his head, he didn’t know what about Tim had him so completely enamored that he was willing to dance in the rain like a complete child. Or a girl from some cheap romance movie. But nonetheless he took Tim’s hand proudly and quickly, pulling himself into Tim’s chest. 

They both laughed as their bodies collided and the slick wet fabric clung to each other in the same way their arms were wrapped so tightly. Cheeks pressed together as they rocked. 

Music didn’t need to be playing, their heartbeats made their own rhythm. 

They danced and laughed into each other’s chests until not an inch of their bodies wasn’t soaking wet, but neither truly cared as long as they could hold each other. 

And afterwards they would return inside, dry off, and grab a blanket and a hot chocolate and cuddle up on the couch. 

“Johnny.”

“Yeah.”

“I think I wanna marry you someday.”

Johnny smiled silently and cuddled closer into Tim’s embrace. 

“Name the day, I’ll be there.”


End file.
